dnd4fandomcom-20200214-history
Range
Range refers to the maximum distance in squares a target can be from an attacker. Definition All powers will list a range, in one form or another. Some powers have a specific numerical value, denoting the distance in squares that the attack can reach, typically starting from the characters square. Other attacks, usually with the weapon keyword, will be listed as either "melee" or "ranged" - these ranges are defined by the melee or ranged weapon used to make the attack. Some powers also use "Personal", which will only affect the user and do not need an additional value. Melee When a power denotes the range as being "melee", it will also provide a modifier which will either be "weapon", "touch" or none. If none, and for some exceptions, it will typically also include a value. The value, when present, will determine a maximum range for the power. Weapon: A melee weapon attack can reach any target within the range of the weapon. Typically, this is a range of 1 (meaning adjacent to the users square), though it should be noted that this can be modified by a number of factors, including the reach property, the size of the user, or special effects of the power itself. Ranges for individual weapons can be found on the Weapon page. *Example: The Bolstering Strike power has a range of melee weapon - this means that if the user were wielding a greatsword, then the range would be 1 square. However, if the user were wielding a glaive, which has the reach property, the range of the attack would be 2 squares. Touch: A melee touch weapon attack can reach any target within the users unmodified reach. This takes into account all modifiers except for weapon properties. *Example: The Lay on Hands power has a range of melee touch - this means that if the user were a level 1 Human Paladin with no feats or effects extending reach, the power would have a range of 1. This would not change even if the Paladin wielded a glaive with the reach property. Note: Sometimes, a melee attack will not have the weapon or touch modifier. When this is the case, there may or may not be a number following - a lack of value defaults to 1. This value is the hard cap of your range - even with feats and weapons that extend reach, an attack of "melee 2" has a maximum range of 2 squares. Ranged When a power denotes the range as being "ranged", will follow with either the word "weapon" or a number value. When followed by the "weapon" descriptor, the range is referencing the range of the weapon being used in the attack. Ranged weapon ranges are listed on the Weapon page in the form "normal range"/"long range". Ranged weapon attacks suffer no range penalties against targets within that weapon's normal range. Ranged weapon attacks take a -2 penalty to the attack roll against targets outside that weapon's normal range but within the weapon's long range. Ranged weapon attacks cannot target squares outside the weapon's long range. *Example: The range of the attack power inspiring shot is determined by the ranged weapon used for the attack. Longbows have a weapon range of 20/40, so if a longbow is wielded and used for inspiring shot, the power can target squares within 20 of the attacker without penalty, or squares within 21 to 40 of the attacker with a -2 penalty to the attack roll, but not squares 41 or more from the attacker. If the power instead has a definitive number, the target must be within that many spaces of the attacker. Note: Ranged attacks will provoke opportunity attacks, unless circumstances or feats specify otherwise. Close When a power denotes the range as being "close", this means that the origin square (the target square) is the square that the user occupies, unless otherwise noted by the power. Close attacks will always be accompanied by another descriptor, usually being "Burst" or "Blast". Burst: A close burst attack is centered on the user, and extends in all directions by the number denoted in the range, to affect all targets in the area of effect. A close burst attack will not affect the caster. *Example: The Beacon of Hope power is a close burst 3 - this means that it will affect all targets inside a 7x7-sized box (49 squares total). The box is centered on the users occupied square and extends 3 squares in every direction. Blast: A close blast attack must share at least one side or corner with the origin square, and encompasses a square where the height & width is a number of squares equal to the range value. *Example: The Dragon Breath power, with no feats, is a close blast 3 - this means that it will affect a 3x3-sized box (9 squares total), with at least one square sharing a corner or side with the users square. Note: Aura effects follow the same range rulings as close burst powers. Area When a power denotes the range as being "area", it will be followed by two values in the format of "# within #". The first value determines the size of the area of effect, while the second value determines where the origin square of the attack can be. Area attacks are typically "Burst" or "Wall". Burst: An area burst attack is centered on the origin square, chosen by the user, and affects all squares extending from the origin square, up to a number determined by the burst size. Area burst attacks will typically affect the user, if he/she falls within the area of effect. *Example: The Dishearten power is an area burst 1 within 10 squares - this means that the user chooses any square within 10 squares to be the origin, and the burst will affect all squares within 1 square of the origin. The size of the burst will be 3x3 (9 squares total). Wall: An area wall power must choose any number of contiguous squares up to the size, all within the range of the attack. If the wall is made of solid matter, it cannot be placed in any occupied squares. Walls must be connected by at least one full side to another wall square (not corner-to-corner), but cannot share three or more sides with the same type of wall. If the effect specifies a maximum height for the wall, its squares cannot be stacked vertically taller than that height. *Example: The Wall of Smoke power is an area wall 5 within 10 squares - this means that the user chooses any 5 squares that are connected to each other by 1-2 sides and all fall within 10 squares of the user. Note: Area attacks will provoke attacks of opportunity, unless otherwise specified by circumstances or feats. Personal When a power denotes the range as being "personal", it will affect only the user of the power. *Example: The Climber's Claws power is a personal - this means that it will only benefit/affect the user. Notes *Aura effects adhere to the same rules as a close burst range, but travel with the user for so long as they persist. Category:Game rules